


Very Low-Key Winter

by Jigglypuff Gay (Mayasato)



Series: Femslash Feb/Sapphic September Fics [1]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Blankets, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayasato/pseuds/Jigglypuff%20Gay
Summary: During the events of Epic Winter, Apple and Raven take a break from being the main characters and cuddle in their room. For Femslash February Day 1: Snow.





	

Raven opened the door to her dorm, Nevermore following closely behind. With a sudden snowstorm hitting the school, it was only fair that she do the neighborly thing and deliver dragonbreath to those who needed it. Now that she was home, though, and looking at her roommate huddled under blankets in her bed, she realized how much her company was needed here.

“Hi, blanket princess,” she chuckled. Apple swiveled herself around, a smile on her face.

“Hey, roomie!” She withdrew one hand from her blanket fort to wave. “Is the fire patrol done for the day?”

“Almost,” said Raven, and gestured to the fireplace in the center of the room. Nevermore eagerly obliged, the bricks alighting with her purple flames. Raven thanked her with a chin scratch and a kiss to the nose, and walked to sit in front of the fireplace.

“You gonna come join me?” she called out to Apple, who sighed as she moved from her comfortable position.

Apple sat down next to her roommate and wrapped her blankets around them both, snuggling close. “It’s so cold out,” she whispered.

Raven hummed in agreement, casting a quick heating enchantment on the blankets. “Ashlynn and Briar are going with Crystal to fix it all. Don’t worry.”

Apple laughed. “For once, it’s not our fault when something off-book happens.”

Raven let out a choked laugh. “Oh, Grimm, I guess this would be the first time, huh?”

Giggling, Apple slumped further against her roommate. “It’s nice to be able to sit by this time, and just watch the snow fall.”

“Yeah…” Raven agreed. She scratched Nevermore’s belly idly, but found herself increasingly distracted by the scent of Apple’s hair. Had she showered after trekking through the snow? “The snow would actually be pretty nice, if it wasn’t inside, too.”

“It’s better when you have a heat-spell-casting enchantress to snuggle up to,” Apple said, her face fully smushed against Raven’s shoulder.

Said enchantress laughed. “You’re very selfish, keeping me and all my heat spells to yourself.”

“Sue me,” Apple grumbled. “For as long as this snowstorm lasts, and we don’t need to go to class or fight rogue Wonderlandians or evil queens, you’re mine, Raven Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumbr @jigglypuffpastries. im sorry i didnt include any kisses or anything im the weakest lesbian ever


End file.
